I Won't Dance
by lucky-im-terrified
Summary: She wouldn't dance just like that in front of everyone, until he made her. Kinda an alternate chapter 2 for One Step At A Time. Moosille! R&R!


A/N: Sup people? Remember when I told you I wrote two different versions of Chapter 2 for 'One Step At A Time'? Well, I'm posting it as a oneshot (let's just say this isn't included in One Step At A Time), since I can't bring myself to erase it on my phone so yeah... Enjoy!

-I Won't Dance-

Camille briskly walked into the grounds of MSA. It's been months, but to her, her first day felt like it was just yesterday. The first months of her freshman year in MSA was quite dull and awkward, in her opinion, but after a few months, she finally found a way to fit in and adapt.

She was so thankful that there's only almost one-fourth of the school year that's left. The exams had just ended last week, and it was pretty evident that students were finally taking time to at least, relax a bit. The school grounds, as per usual, were full of people in small and big groups. She shrugged. She was never one to go with groups. She always preferred going to the library to read a book or something, or go in private and do some ballet and stuff.

Music blared as she walked through the crowds of people, and it made her briefly wonder for a second. What's on today?, she thought. She sure couldn't have missed any school event. She always kept her journal and calendar up to date. What's with the huge crowd?

As if on cue, a classmate of her appeared from the crowd. She quickly took the chance to ask her what was happening.

"Sophie!", Camille called.

"Oh, hi Camille!", Sophie greeted, smiling brightly.

"What's going on?", Camille asked. "What's with the huge crowd?"

"Oh. It's the MSA crew.", Sophie said. "Having a dance-off with other students. Challengers.", she smirked. "God, I can't believe I'm saying this...but the MSA crew is just awesome!"

Camille smiled. She knew Sophie always hated streetdancers because she has always been dancing to ballet. Good thing her perspective has changed.

"Oh, okay. Thanks.", Camille said, and Sophie again disappeared into the crowd.

Camille shook her head. Of course, who else could draw such a huge crowd as this? Of course, the MSA crew. She smiled. Gosh, after they won the streets about a month ago, MSA has really changed, she thought. At least now, dance is not confined to ballet.

Camille admired the MSA crew. She always watched them around. It was mainly because of Andie. Tyler told Camille to look out for Andie since he, being the manipulative person he is, had tricked Andie to audition in MSA. He knew that the rebellious and free-spirited Andie would barely survive ballet class.

But he was so wrong. She did. And she even made a mark as she incorporated hiphop into dancing.

Camille sighed and just decided to go watch the dance-off. After all, she adored them as much as everyone else in the school did.

"Excuse me...coming through.", she muttered as she tried to go through the tight-knit crowd. For a second, she felt herself getting so suffocated. The loud bass of the boombox made her head throb. She did not know what was going on, and the constant rapid movements of colors made her feel sick. She was constantly pushed out of the way of everyone. I need to get out of here, she thought.

At the second she finally found a way out, she immediately pushed through. She couldn't stay there for long, or she might just collapse.

"Excuse me. Please, let me through.", she said politely as she walked towards her possible escape.

"Alright, alright..", Moose clapped just as a student finished a dance-off with Hair. "Man, you're good.", giving the student a fistbump.

"Okay, who's next?", Andie shouted. "Moose is on.", she declared, making the crowd snicker. It was damn hard to get a student to volunteer for a dance-off with Moose. He was that good.

"Alright...who's next? Seriously?", Moose asked as he walked to the center, just as he heard a girl's sweet voice.

"Excuse me...coming through..thank you..", and from the crowd emerged a girl he did not know the name of.

"Oh, thank God I'm finally out.", Camille sighed as she 'found' her way 'out'. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw she was in the middle of a crowd, right in front of Andie, and the rest of the MSA crew. Her eyes widened in sudden realization.

Uh-oh. Oh no. Wrong way., Camille thought, mentally slapping herself.

"Well, looks like it's you m'lady", the boy in front of her, who she knew well was Robert Alexander III, or just her fifth grade classmate Robert, addressed her. She quickly answered.

"What? Wait, it's not- I was just..", she rambled, not even able to end her sentences.

Moose looked at her. From the way she wore her hair which was tucked into a neat bun, he knew very well that the girl was a dancer, more specifically a ballerina. He grinned. He had never battled a ballerina before, and it made him more interested in making her dance. Heck, he couldn't even imagine letting the chance slip.

"I'm Robert Alexander III, but you can call me Moose.", he said. "And you are?"

From that moment he asked her name, Camille knew he was deathly serious about dancing with her. Oh no. Oh my god.

"Your name is?", he repeated.

"Camille Gage.", she finally said. The crowd erupted in howls, just as Andie walked to Moose and said, "Moose, looks like you're up for a challenge."

Camille realized what Andie meant. The moment she said her name, it definitely confirmed she was doing it, plus she had just let everyone know who she was.

Yep. Tyler Gage's sister.

"Oh, wow...wow..", Moose said in admiration, yet not losing his confidence. "So you're Tyler's sister, huh? How about you show me what you've got?" he said just as the music began to play, a classic piece blaring.

'I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, madame with you  
My heart won't let my feet do things they should do'

Moose started dancing all around Camille, not sure if urging her or challenging her to dance. Camille just stood, until Moose took her hand and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Moose!", she exclaimed.

"You know what you're lovely..", Moose sang along to the song just as he stole a hat from one of the students.

'You know what you're lovely  
Oh what you do to me..'

'I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on a shore..'

The song immediately turned to a hiphop remix all at once. Camille, suddenly taken aback, was dragged by Moose who began tap dancing beside her. Okay, if he's really doing this, fine, she thought, and started tap dancing, giving him a shot of what she's got. The crowd cheered, and Moose smirked. The two both strided across the floor just as Moose pulled her close and began to waltz.'And when I hold you in my arms  
I won't dance..'

Moose was surprised. Whatever he was doing, he was totally enjoying it. As they broke off, he pulled her to a bunch of trash cans, dancing and making rhythms in sync to the music. She quickly mimicked the moves, doing some of her own as Moose also tried to follow her lead.

Moose jumped on top of a table, just as Camille did, and soon both were dancing, throwing moves st each other. As the song began to mellow down to the original classical piece, both jumped down the table. Moose immediately hooked his arm on Camille's and rhythmically walked with her. He gazed at her, and she just smiled. Oh, good thing she's enjoying this, too, he thought. Before the song ended he struck a pose giving her his hat, and pulled her to him, finishing the song with a dip.

Wild applause and cheers erupted from the crowd. Moose laughed as he held Camille and helped her get back in an upright position. Camille smiled brightly.

"Oh my gosh..", she said, catching her breath, laughing. "Wow, that was amazing"

"It wasn't amazing! It was perfect!", Moose exclaimed.

"Were you guys even battling?", Kido asked as the rest of the MSA crew walked towards them. "Girl, you rock!", Kido said to Camille, offering a fistbump which Camille returned in a very Moose-ish way.

"Thanks.", Camille said, smiling.

"They sure are battling..", Chase said. "Look at Moose. Dude, you almost lost there, bro.", he teased. Moose just shrugged.

"What? She's Tyler's sister. Might as well enjoy the moment.. I don't always get a chance to dance like that..", Moose said and winked at Camille.

"Man, the chemistry.. I felt it!", Andie teased, grinning at the pair. Camille blushed just as Moose answered.

"Guys, as much as I know she's a great dancer, I just met her..", he trailed off and eyed Andie.

"Whatever, Moose. I'm just saying-"

The bell rang in protest, and they were immediately drawn back to the fact that the day was just starting. The crowd immediately dispersed along with the other crew members leaving Moose and Camille all alone after Andie waved goodbye since Blake would be furious if she was late again. Moose laughed.

"Oh, well I gotta go. I'm gonna be late, and I might as well go to the clinic.", Camille said. "Don't wanna collapse in class."

"Oh. Wait, this is my fault.", Moose muttered guiltily.

Camille shook her head. "It's nothing really. Just a headache, nothing I can't handle."

"Oh. Well, can you at least let me take you to the clinic?", Moose asked Camille.

"Uhmm...okay.", Camille said, having the feeling that he wasn't going to let her go that easy.

"Good.", Moose said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Cam. I have a lot to ask you about."

Camille, although slightly new to the contact, relaxed in his arm and answered, "Like what?"

"How's Tyler for a brother?"

Camille chuckled at the question.

"Why are you asking me that? Are you a fangirl? Huh?", she teased.

"Nah. I just want to know that he doesn't beat up curly-haired streetdancers who battle against his sister making her feel dizzy and go to the clinic."

Camille laughed even more. "Now that's just oddly specific."

"Well, what do you know? I'm amazing.", Moose said. "Man, we're going to be great friends."

"You think?"

"Yep. I'm pretty sure of that Chameleon.", Moose said. "I just know it." Camille smiled at the new nickname.

"What? You're a sooth-sayer now?"

"Nope. I told you. I'm just that amazing.", Moose said as they arrived at the clinic.

"Whatever you say, Robert Alexander III.", she said before entering the clinic. Moose feigned hurt. She just rolled her eyes. Moose grinned and held up his fist.

"Come on Cam. Blow it up.", Camille rolled her eyes again and did as told.

"Poooosh!", Moose smiled brightly. Camille turned to leave just as Moose spoke again.

"Oh, by the way Cam, you forgot this.", he said as he gave her her bookmark. It was a simple piece of cardboard with her neat handwriting that read, 'When words can't express, dancing will do the rest'. Camille was in shock. How in the world did he get that?, she thought. Before she could even ask him, he ran away to class.

"Moose!"

"Later, Cam!", he yelled as he waved goodbye and ran leaving a confused look in Camille's face.

A/N: Yeah so that's it xD sort of a cliffhanger but c'mon it was meant to be part of the story. Hope you enjoyed! And if you're wondering why I did not post this as Chapter 2, it's because: a) This isn't uploaded to my doc manager at that time, and b) the I won't dance scene went like:

Moose: We met at this song.

Camille: Oh, this is ridiculous.

Moose: Ypu remeber the **choreography **right? 1, 2, 3, come on, stride

Camille: no. not a chance.

So Moose mentioned choreography and I don't know how they'd have choreography in freestyle dance battles...so yeah... see ya around!  
-Sof :3


End file.
